SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants)
:For more information, see the SpongeBob SquarePants and SpongeBob SquarePants pages. SpongeBob SquarePants is a character from the same named animated television series. |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |SpongeBob SquarePants | Tom Kenny |- |' ' SfungjerBob PantallonKatrori |SfungjerBob PantallonKatrori | |- |' ' BobSfungjeri Pantollon-katrori |BobSfungjeri Pantollon-katrori | Moris Rama |- |' ' Sfungjeri Bob me pantallona katrore |Sfungjeri Bob |''subtitled only'' |- |' ' سبونج بوب سكوير بانتس |سبونج بوب سكوير بانتس | Khalid Eysw |- |' ' Спондж Боб Квадратни Гащи |СпонджБоб Квадратни Гащи | Tsanko Tasev |- |' ' Спондж Боб Квадратни Гащи |СпонджБоб Квадратни Гащи | Zdravko Metodiev |- |' ' Spužva Bob Skockani |Spužva Bob Skockani | Ronald Žlabur Darije Somi |- |' ' SpongeBob v kalhotách |SpongeBob v kalhotách | Jan Maxián |- |' ' SvampeBob Firkant |SvampeBob Firkant | Jens Jacob Tychsen |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |SpongeBob SquarePants | Lex Passchier |- |' ' Käsna-Kalle Kantpüks |Käsna-Kalle Kantpüks | Ardo Ran Varres |- |' ' Paavo Pesusieni |Paavo Pesusieni | Antti L. J. Pääkkönen |- |' ' Bob L'éponge |Bob L'éponge | Sébastien Desjours |- |' ' SpongeBob Schwammkopf |SpongeBob Schwammkopf | Santiago Ziesmer |- |' ' Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης |Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης | Spyros Zoupanos Lorenzo Frangoulis |- |' ' בובספוג מכנסמרובע |בובספוג מכנסמרובע | Ido Mosseri |- |' ' SpongyaBob Kockanadrág |Spongyabob Kockanadrág | Péter Minárovits István Baráth Szabolcs Seszták |- |' ' Svampur Sveinsson |Svampur Sveinsson | Sigurður Sigurjónsson |- |' ' SpongeBob |SpongeBob | Claudio Moneta |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |SpongeBob | Marcus Larnb |- |' ' スポンジ • ボブ |スポンジボブ・スクエアパンツ | Tsuru Hiroyuki Taiki Matsuno |- |' ' 스폰지밥 네모바지 |스폰지밥 스퀘어팬츠 | Jeon Tae Yeol |- |' ' 네모네모 스펀지 송 |스폰지밥 스퀘어팬츠 | Kim Seung-jun |- |' ' Sūklis Bobs Kvadrātbiksis |Sūklis Bobs Kvadrātbiksis | |- |' ' Kempiniukas Plačiakelnis |Kempiniukas Plačiakelnis | |- |' ' Сунѓерот Боб Панталоновски |Сунѓерот Боб Панталоновски | |- |' ' 海绵宝宝 |海綿寶寶 | Chén Hào |- |' ' 海綿寶寶 |海綿寶寶 | Wèibóqín |- |' ' Svampebob Firkant |Svampebob Firkant | Trond Teigen |- |' ' باب اسفنجی |باب اسفنجی | |- |' ' (Master Film version) SpongeBob Kanciastoporty |SpongeBob Kanciastoporty | Jacek Kopczyński |- |' ' (voice-over) SpongeBob Kanciastoporty |SpongeBob Kanciastoporty | Jarosław Budnik |- |' ' Bob Esponja Calca Quadrada |Bob Esponja Calca Quadrada | Wendel Bezerra |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants '' |SpongeBob SquarePants | Pedro Cardoso |- |' ' ''SpongeBob Pantaloni Pătrați |SpongeBob Pantaloni Pătrați | Ernest Fazakas |- |' ' Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны |Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны | Sergey Balabanov |- |' ' Спанч Боб Квадратные Штаны |Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны | Lev Rednik |- |' ' | | Vladislava Đorđević |- |' ' Bob Esponja '' |Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados | Álex Saudinos |- |' ' ''Bob Esponja '' |Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados | Kaihiamal Martínez Luis Carreño |- |' ' ''Svampbob Fyrkant |Svampbob Fyrkant | Kim Sulocki |- |' ' สพันจ์บ็อบ สแควร์แพ้นท์ |สพันจ์บ็อบ สแควร์แพ้นท์ | |- |' ' SüngerBob KareŞort |SüngerBob KareŞort | |- |' ' ''SüngerBob Karepantolon |SüngerBob Karepantolon | Fatih Özkul |- |' ' (Новий version) (voice-over) ''Боб Губко |Боб Губко Прямокутні Штани | Olena Blinnikova |- |' ' (PlusPlus version) Губка Боб Квадратні Штани |Губка Боб Квадратні Штани | Pavlo Skorokhodʹko Yevhen Loktionov |- |' ' (QTV version) (voice-over) Губка Боб Квадратні Штани |Губка Боб Квадратні Штани | Oleksandr Chmykhalov Dmytro Tvarkovsʹkyy |- |' ' SpynjBob Pantsgwâr |SpynjBob Pantsgwâr | Dewi Rhys Williams |}